User talk:Nhan-Fiction
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- Technology Wizard (Talk) 01:16, April 9, 2012 |} Blog Please post actual content, rather than linking to a third-party site. It is spammy, sketchy, and time-inefficient. 12:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) would love to talk can you get on the chat in, say, 10 hours? If not, tell me what time would be more appropriate for you. 07:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Files 00:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC)}} Sylphie First draft: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Syphie,_the_Butterfly_Faerie Tell me if it's too short (or too long), I can always give more detail. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 10:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Oho, I noticed you've added quite a few Slyphie images. Those look just lovely. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 02:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) By the way, the lore's one thing, the backstory's another, and I can write one for that. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 02:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Whenever you are free, we should talk about working together ! :D leave me a message :D cya! Want to do a champion with me :)? Riuzak (talk) 14:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello Nhan, did you receive my response?Rvsoldier (talk) 01:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC)Rvsoldier Collaboration? Hello Nhan-Fiction, I was delighted to see your comment on my custom champion poll blog. The reason why I'm sending this message is about a collaboration with one of the champion concepts I made, Niina the One-Yordle Circus. Of course, all I may want is an opinion on the ability statistics and crunching in numbers to make this champion balanced, but a collaboration is a collaboration. There are parts where I am still iffy, so I would like your help. Thank you very much. GreenMoriyama (talk) 21:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Balance Assistant Heya Nhan-Fiction! I was wondering if I could be some kind of kit balance assistant for your future champions. To explain: lore, theme and flavor-wise, your champions are by far the most unique and well-designed out there. Your champion kits are also generally amazing, but I've noticed that you prefer to focus on the overall design itself, with the numbers and balance details taking the back seat. I'm the complete opposite: though I try to give my custom champions a unique lore and theme (and try to translate that into their abilities), the kit itself is my prime focus, as is balance. Basically, I could be a wall for you to bounce ideas off of, and so could give you feedback and suggestions on how to manage your kit. If you want, I could also throw some ideas for mechanics out there based on your champ's theme. I want to help contribute to your champions to the best of my ability (I can't draw for the life of me, unfortunately), and in any case I'll review your concepts both on the wiki and on the forums. Also, in case I'm coming off as authoritarian, I want to stress that even if I do get to contribute, I will by no means attempt to insert a kit of my own into your champs. Regardless of what I propose, the final ability set will always be your work, and you'd obviously get the final say on any balancing I suggest. What do you think? --Willbachbakal (talk) 00:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll email you in a bit, but I'm curious as to why you so want to omit numbers. It's the first thing people are going to ask you, and even if they are off the mark they may still give an indication as to how you want to distribute your champion's power across their kit. I'll give feedback, and also recommend numbers and scalings. In the end, though, it's your call. --Willbachbakal (talk) 15:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Dropped by for a question 'Sup, Nhan. Hopefully I am not interrupting anything while you are receiving this message, but I have a question to ask of you. Do you know any artists that can draw a splash art for a custom champion which resembles one of an official champion splash art? Me and 3mpty are working on something, and we may need a bit of help for the splash art. So, you know of any artists? Commander Marko (talk) 22:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Uploads Hello, I have deleted the video you uploaded as the meta-data indicates that it is from YouTube and owned by Sony. As such, it is a copyright violation to upload it here. If you have permission to use the video, you must include that in the license information. Secondly, you have several files uploaded with non-descriptive names. The best example being "File:Nhan-Fiction Tumblr mq056t0oiK1rrfatko1 500.jpg" I am not deleting these, but I do ask that you rename them to something more suitable. Let me know when you've done that and I'll delete the redirects. You can find a list of all files under your name here. Thank you, DocTanner p.s. I ran all the images through TinEye with no hits, so I assume they are your own work. Some of them are very well drawn; I'm impressed. --DocTanner (talk) 04:16, October 22, 2013 (UTC) : Taken care of. Thanks. And keep up the awesome work! --DocTanner (talk) 12:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) In general, you shouldn't take ANY videos from YouTube. I'm not sure about the policy on embedding. Keep in mind that videos can be monetized, so by uploading them elsewhere you are basically stealing money from the copyright holder. So for any video you upload, you either have to be the copyright holder yourself or have written permission from the person who is. This should be uploaded in the license section. --DocTanner (talk) 04:58, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering how you do the coding with the double abilities. like with q, how you can choose two different abilities. help? :) thank you~ Panduhz (talk) 13:52, October 28, 2013 (UTC) thank you so much!! :3 Projects I'm sorry about that. I've been moving around a lot, and not everywhere I went had too good an internet connection, so whereas comments can be made on a text file, Skype chatting cannot. I received you email: if you have IRL work to do, I suggest you clear it off first, but I will be able to go on Skype this week. --Willbachbakal (talk) 19:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the radio silence! I've just moved back and am trying to get through as much work as I can right now, but starting this Thursday I'll have plenty of free time on my hands. --Willbachbakal (talk) 18:54, January 15, 2014 (UTC)